El Costo de la Fama
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: Cullen Entretaiment y Vulturi A.M.C. Dos imperios rivales en una constante lucha por el monopolio; televisión, periódico, radio e incluso internet. Edward Masen, famoso actor y escritor perteneciente a Cullen E. Isabella Swan, una rebelde y talentosa actriz, y cantante independiente en ascenso. ¿Podrán sobrevivir al cruel y superficial mundo de la fama? ¿Hay espacio para algo real?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV ISABELLA**

Volví mi cabeza a la ventana de forma rápida y molesta. Tomé tentativamente los lentes oscuros de mi regazo, colocándolos suavemente sobre el tabique de mi nariz. Nos detuvimos cuando el semáforo empezó a cambiar a luz roja, a una cuadra de mi ansiado destino: "Denali's Spa".

\- Solo te pido que lo consideres, Bells. Es una buena oportunidad de trabajo y de llevar tu carrera a otro nivel… Una oportunidad así no se presenta dos veces en esta vida. – Parloteaba incansablemente Jasper, sin despegar su mirada del camino.

La luz volvió a cambiar a verde, empezamos a avanzar y fue entonces que hablé por primera vez.

\- Acabo de aterrizar de un vuelo de 18 horas después de 6 meses de trabajo sin descanso. – Juro que mi voz fue lo más tranquila que pude.

¿En serio hablaremos de trabajo, justo cuando acabo de llegar? Tal parece que Jasper, mi amadísimo representante a quien conozco desde hace más de 9 años, piensa que soy alguna clase de máquina que logra trabajar sin descanso.

Desde hace dos años he estado trabajando en mi último disco, el cual salió a la venta hace unos 8 meses, desde entonces me la he pasado de gira y promociones, dando conciertos y firmas de autógrafos por todo el mundo. No es que me oigan quejarme, amo conocer nuevos lugares y mis fans son asombrosos, pero me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo para disfrutar realmente los paisajes, la comida y todo lo que el exterior tenga para ofrecerme… no solo estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de un sobrio y aburrido cuarto de hotel.

\- Tendrás unos cuantos días para descansar antes de que empiecen las grabaciones. – Argumentó, estacionándose frente a la entrada de un local con pinta de pastelería. Había descubierto este lugar y sus fantásticos masajes hace algunos años. – Sabes que es muy raro que se interesen en artistas como tú para esta clase de papeles… - Continuó, no dándose cuenta de que intentaba ignorarlo. Lo miré con toda la rabia que eran capaz de transmitir mis ojos, aunque probablemente él ni lo notó por los lentes oscuros. – Sabes a que me refiero… - Dijo con voz un poco más baja, tal vez si notó mi mirada después de todo. – Eres una cantante asombrosa, sin embargo, no tienes tanta experiencia en la actuación, has tenido papeles pequeños y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer tu trabajo… - Me estiré hacia adelante para tomar mi bolso de mano, con la otra mano alcanzando la manija de la puerta. – Solo te pido que lo pienses un poco. Esta película es muy prometedora. – Me bajé del coche lo más rápido que pude. – Dejé el guion en tu apartamento… - Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar furiosamente a la entrada del pequeño Spa.

_Artistas como yo, ¿eh?_ Sé que no soy alguien convencional, incluso para el medio en el que me desenvuelvo. Si hay algo que valoro es la libertad de decisión, en eso he basado toda mi vida… solo seguir mi pasión hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Escuché a Jasper acelerar y al vehículo alejarse de manera rápida. Suspiré.

Casi puedo entender a Jasper, nuestra vida es una interrogante constante acerca de ¿qué haremos después? Él de verdad me dio su voto de confianza cuando le aclaré que no iba a firmar ningún contrato, al menos no uno con un plazo de esclavitud tan largo.

Llegué a la puerta del Spa, abriéndola rápidamente, evitando hacer contacto visual con las personas que pasaban caminando a mi alrededor. Una agradable y ligera campanilla sonó al momento de entrar, todo era tan armonioso aquí.

Las pareces eran de un pulcro y brillante blanco, algunos sillones de bambú estaban cuidadosamente repartidos en la pequeña sala de espera frente al mostrador. En algunas esquinas había altos jarrones de apariencia pesada en colores tierra, los más grandes tenían flores de colores discretos con tallos muy largos, ocupando casi toda la altura de la pared. En medio había una mesa de centro hecha de cristal y madera pintada de negro, encima tenía algunas revistas y libros acerca de meditación y superación personal.

Caminé directamente al mostrador vacío, poniendo mi bolsa y recargando mis codos.

Jasper parecía muy seguro del éxito de esta película, no tenía idea quién era el director, de qué trataba o quiénes eran los actores, pero él de verdad parecía interesado en que yo participe.

Sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos lanzando otro suspiro. Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Era un mensaje de Jasper:

_Lamento haber arruinado tu llegada, sé que estabas ansiosa de volver a casa. Te lo compensaré, avísame cuando termines, pasaré por ti e iremos a cenar. Escoge el lugar._

_Besos,_

_J._

Inmediatamente me sentí mal por cómo traté a Jasper. Al final él solo hacía su trabajo, ya había demostrado ser un gran amigo y acompañante, para qué negarlo, también era buen amante – solo pasó una vez y estábamos hasta la cresta de borrachos –. El punto es que él se tomaba esto en serio, él era el que tenía que recibir los malos tratos cuando yo negaba alguna oferta. Fue él el que me ayudó a salir del embrollo con Cullen Entretaiment y Vulturi A. M. C., ambas cadenas multimillonarias y mundialmente reconocidas.

Al inicio de mi carrera – cuando tenía 14 o algo así – ambas empresas estaban interesadas en que yo firmara contrato con ellas, al ser competencia me hacían miles de ofertas diferentes, intentando mejorar los contratos y superar a su contendiente, el escándalo llegó cuando me rehusé a firmar con alguna.

Este es el asunto, en una ciudad grande como lo es Seattle, epicentro de estos magnates de los medios, los artistas se dividían en dos bandos – según mi parecer – y aquellos que firmaban con una… tenían explícita y públicamente prohibido trabajar para alguna otra compañía, ya sea televisión, cine, radio o cualquier otro medio que se te pueda ocurrir.

Los contratos eran prácticamente de por vida y con muy pocas oportunidades de disfrutar vacaciones. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los grandes artistas de la época tenían contrato con alguna de estas empresas. Era un sueño al que aspiraban aquellos interesados en el mundo de la fama, _excepto yo_.

Y, ¿quién fue el que tuvo que evadir las insistencias de estos imparables monstruos corporativos? _Jasper_.

Escuché una puerta abrirse, y al girarme me encontré con la cálida sonrisa de Irina, la recepcionista y dueña del Spa.

\- Isa, me alegro mucho de verte, empezaba a preguntarme si nos habrías cambiado por algún otro Spa. – dijo cómicamente, acercándose y sentándose detrás del mostrador.

\- Eso sería imposible, nunca podría encontrar masaje alguno que se compare a los de Garrett. Con quien por cierto agendé una cita. – Le regalé una sonrisa tranquila.

Irina siempre era muy comprensiva y amable al tratar conmigo, fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustaron de este lugar.

\- Por supuesto, está en la habitación 4 esperando. Por favor, pasa. – Señaló la puerta de la que anteriormente había salido ella.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, te veo después. – la despedí con un movimiento de mi mano, tomando mi bolso y girándome.

Cruzé la puerta con un fluido movimiento, encontrándome con el familiar y reconfortante pasillo. Las 7 puertas color madera resaltaban en contraste a las paredes color crema, se trataban de habitaciones adecuadas para diferentes tipos de masajes: con ventosas, piedras calientes, sauna, y mi favorito… _masaje con aceites aromáticos_.

Me detuve frente a la puerta que rezaba el número 4 en color dorado, tomé un respiro de anticipación antes de estirarme y girar el pomo de la puerta.

Lo primero que me golpeó fue un sutil olor a gardenias, la habitación estaba discretamente iluminada por algunas velas y un candelabro con apariencia elegante.

Me deleité con la vista del firme trasero de Garrett, quien estaba en cuclillas encendiendo una vela en el suelo, sus ligeros pantalones blancos de algodón lucían muy tentadores en sus estrechas caderas. Se levantó despacio al escucharme entrar, dándome una espectacular vista de sus marcados abdominales debajo de su playera básica blanca. Su cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta en su nuca completaba el look relajado que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Una agradable y deslumbrante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, después de mirarme de arriba abajo.

\- Ya no te hemos visto por aquí. – dijo tranquilamente mientras guardaba el encendedor, que usó para encender la vela, en un cajón del pequeño closet que descansaba en una esquina lejana. – ¿Lo de siempre? – Su sonrisa cambio a una más pequeña y traviesa.

\- Hace meses que no vengo… - respondí dejando mi bolso colgado en un perchero cerca de la puerta mientras retiraba mis gafas. – más te vale darme algo extra, se me empieza a olvidar porqué es mi spa favorito. – le sonreí de manera creída acercándome unos pasos a la camilla en el centro de la habitación.

Dejó salir una ligera carcajada mientras abría una puertecilla del closet, sacando una pequeña toalla color palo de rosa, se giró para acercarse unos pasos a mí, tendiéndome la toalla.

\- A sus órdenes… - acercó su rostro al mío, dándome un delicado beso en la mejilla. _Prometedor. _Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia una cortina color beige en la otra punta del cuarto. – Llámame cuando estés lista, cariño. – y lo perdí de vista.

Por costumbre dirigí mi mirada al otro lado, localizando otra cortina muy parecida. El vestidor. Caminé confiadamente al pequeño espacio, encontrándome con mi reflejo en el gran espejo colgado en la pared.

Dejé la toalla en el respaldo de la silla, sujetando el dobladillo inferior de mi blusa holgada negra, tirando hacia arriba. Procedí a desabrochar mi sujetador, deslizándolo por mis brazos, mis senos cosquillearon con placer ante la ligera y fresca brisa que sentí, mis pezones se endurecieron, paseé mis dedos dando ligeras caricias, suspirando de placer.

_Nada como quitarse el sujetador después de un muy largo día._

Mis manos se van al cordón de mi pantalón, desatándolo y bajándolo por mis piernas, aprovecho para sacarme los tenis, quedando en mis pantys azules y calcetines negros.

Termino de desnudarme, tomo toda la ropa y la dejo debidamente doblada sobre la silla. Observo mi imagen en el espejo.

Soy hermosa, no mentiré. Uno de mis grandes atractivos siempre ha sido mi cabello chocolate, el cual siento que roza en mi espalda baja, _es hora de cortarlo un poco_, pienso distraídamente, acariciándolo. Mis caderas son anchas y redondas, lucen muy bien en combinación con mi estrecha cintura, mis pechos son grandes, supongo que su tamaño es adecuado, mi espalda es pequeña y mi complexión delgada siempre me permite sacar provecho de mi aspecto. _Luzco más delgada_, salir de gira siempre me hace adelgazar, todas las horas ensayando y solo comiendo una o dos veces al día solía tener estos resultados.

Siempre he pensado que mi rostro es común, ojos cafés con espesas pestañas, labios rellenos, sonrisa fácil, pómulos altos. Tengo una linda cara.

Terminando con mi superficial evaluación, tomo la toalla y abro la cortina, sin molestarme en cubrirme, pues sé que Garrett no entrará hasta que yo lo indique.

Camino hacia la camilla, que ahora tiene una suave sábana blanca cubriéndola, me recuesto boca abajo recargando la mejilla en la mullida superficie; coloco tentativamente la toalla sobre mi trasero para cubrirlo un poco.

\- Estoy lista. – dije un poco alto para que Garrett lo notara, escucho como la cortina detrás de mí se desliza, seguido del ligero andar de los pies desnudos de Garrett.

Escuché un pequeño clic a mi lado y en seguida una suave música de piano se empezó a escuchar por la habitación. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras me relajaba completamente. Escuché el pequeño bombeo del bote de aceite de lavanda, el cuál Garrett sabía que era mi favorito, y posteriormente escuché cómo frotaba sus manos de manera suave.

\- Relájate, preciosa. – susurró quedamente.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus grandes manos hacer presión en mi pantorrilla, la presión exacta para que mi músculo diera un delicioso tirón, ocasionándome un gemido de placer. Siguió su camino hacia arriba, erizando cada centímetro de mi piel, un jadeo ruidoso e involuntario dejó mis labios al sentir sus largos dedos rozar el borde de mis nalgas, subiendo la toalla que me cubría.

_No cambiaría estos masajes por nada del mundo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

\- No importa lo que suceda después de esto… - susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. – Si no regreso… quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida… - Observé cómo sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas, empezando a desbordarse. Colocó sus manos sobre las mías, acercándose más a mí.

\- Te amo… – susurró – más que a nada en este mundo… – rozó suavemente nuestros labios en un inocente beso. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos. Ambos llorábamos.

\- ¡Corte! – escuché el grito de Billy, nuestro director.

En ese instante ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, muchas personas empezaron a rodearnos, ofreciéndonos botellas de agua, café, soda; algunas maquillistas retocaban nuestro maquillaje o nuestro peinado.

Tomo una botella de agua que alguien me tiende, le doy un largo trago intentando que el nudo de mi garganta, causado por el llanto, pasara.

\- ¡Correcto, señores! ¡Eso será todo por hoy, disfruten su fin de semana! – algunas personas aplauden un poco, festejando el fin del día laboral y el inicio del fin de semana.

Busco con la mirada a Jessica, la veo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable, mientras habla animadamente con la estilista a su lado quien esperaba, seguramente, poder retocarle el maquillaje corrido.

Camino hacia ella con andar tranquilo, observando cómo la maquillista empieza a hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Iras a casa? – pregunté animadamente, sentí mis ojos escocer un poco a causa de los lentes de contacto.

\- Tengo una entrevista en 30 minutos – responde pensativa mientras observaba su rostro en un pequeño espejo. – No sé a qué hora terminaré, pero Michael prometió recogerme para ir a cenar. – Me miró sonriente.

Conozco a Jessica desde hace tres años, ella y Mike llevaban saliendo un par de meses y un año después se casaron. Siempre me ha agradado, es una excelente actriz y una buena compañera de trabajo, siempre profesional y respetuosa de nuestra labor.

\- Dale mis saludos a Mike, deberíamos salir a almorzar algún día. – me acerco para darle un pequeño abrazo.

Sin esperar respuesta camino algo apurado a mi camerino, sintiéndome con fuerzas renovadas al saber que podré llegar temprano a casa. Podré hacerle una sorpresa a Tanya y tal vez salgamos a cenar.

Llego a la puertecilla de madera que tiene colgada una hoja plastificada en la que reza "Edward Masen". Entro y cierro la puerta con un ligero clic, veo el cómodo sillón azul que está al fondo y me lanzo sobre él, descansando unos segundos.

Soy muy afortunado, cualquier otro actor se vería obligado a compartir camerino con alguien más, sin embargo, mi status y experiencia en este campo me han hecho ganar el derecho de tener mi propio espacio y poder tener unos minutos de privacidad entre escenas.

Miro el tocador frente a mí, hay algunas flores a un lado, no son muchas… _odio las flores_. Las paredes color lavanda siempre me han transmitido tranquilidad, por eso amo este camerino.

Observo la pequeña foto pegada en una esquina superior del espejo, somos Tanya y yo en nuestro tercer aniversario ella lucía adorable en ese vestido verde bandera que había comprado para la ocasión.

Con Tanya nos conocemos desde hace unos cinco años y hace tres – casi cuatro – comenzamos a salir oficialmente, esperaba ansioso nuestro próximo aniversario pues al fin había reunido el coraje de comprar el dichoso anillo. Ella nunca había mostrado especial emoción por una boda, pero siendo realistas… es algo con lo que cualquier mujer sueña. Y yo quería cumplir todos los sueños de Tanya.

Con mi próximamente prometida en mi mente me acerco al tocador con la intensión de cambiarme de ropa, lo primero que me quito son las molestas lentillas dorados que me obligan a usar en tolas las escenas, me siento mejor al ver los iris verdes de regreso.

No era famoso y solicitado por nada, yo sé que soy atractivo, no me siento especialmente cómodo cuando la gente lo externa a mi alrededor. Pero siempre he sido consiente de mis atributos.

Mi cabello es de un extraño color rojo-cobrizo, no suelo dejarlo muy largo, pues se tornaba rebelde e incontrolable, pero ahora solía taparme un poco los ojos cuando estaba húmedo, en algunas ocasiones era molesto.

Mi espalda era ancha y mis brazos gruesos, no soy musculoso pero mi complexión no es exactamente delgada. Mi 1.85 de altura hace que mi presencia siempre sea notada. Intento mantenerme humilde.

Una vez vuelto a mi ropa común – vaqueros, camisa de algodón gris y tenis beige – tomo mi pequeña mochila, en la cual traigo lo indispensable: llaves, cartera, celular, algunas barras de cereal, una muda de ropa, un pequeño neceser de aseo y algunas otras cosas más. Como figura pública tenía que asegurarme en siempre estar impecable en mi presentación.

Salgo del camerino y camino fuera del set de grabación, allí noto que me está esperando Félix, mi chofer, a un lado de mi camioneta suburban negra.

\- ¿Saliendo temprano hoy? – me comenta Feliz con una sonrisa cuando me acerco lo suficiente.

\- Un muy buen viernes para todos. – le contesto de la misma manera.

Mi relación con Félix era muy estrecha, hacía ya algunos años que trabajaba para mí y siempre ha demostrado ser muy profesional y discreto con su trabajo, así como buena compañía en momentos de soledad, no lo cambiaría por nada.

\- ¿Irás a algún lado en especial o a casa? – me pregunta mientras me abre la puerta para acceder a los asientos traseros.

\- A casa, sería bueno que todos descansáramos un poco. – dándole a entender que después de eso tenía el día libre.

Solo me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta para deslizarse al asiento del copiloto.

_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Tanya, hoy era su día libre. Supongo que le haré saber que ya voy para allá._

Saco el celular de la mochila, desbloqueándolo y oprimiendo el botón de marcación rápida, me lo llevo al oído escuchándolo timbrar 2… 3… 4… 5 vece y nada. _Seguramente debe estar tomando un baño o en el jardín cuidando las flores_, me digo a mí mismo. _Supongo que si será una buena sorpresa después de todo._

Después de unos minutos, Félix se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa, la cual consistía en un gran portón color negro con altos barrotes… me gusta mi privacidad.

Me bajé de la camioneta, deseándole a Félix una linda tarde. Me acerqué al portón abriendo una pequeña cajita de metal que se encontraba a un lado. Tecleé el código de acceso y el portón se abrió un poco de forma lenta.

Me eché mi mochila al hombro y con un suspiro crucé los pocos metros que me separaban de la entrada a mi hogar. Tanya no parecía estar en el jardín delantero.

Abrí la puerta de forma lenta, atento a los sonidos que percibía. Se escuchaban ciertos ruidos proveniente de la planta superior. Con una sonrisa dejé mi mochila cerca de la puerta de entrada y subí los escalones de dos en dos hacia la recámara principal.

A medida que me acercaba lograba escuchar más claramente las pequeñas risas que Tanya soltaba, haciendo que mi sonrisa se hiciera más amplia.

Abrí lentamente la puerta esperando encontrarme con la mujer que amo.

_Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme con esto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Estoy muy emocionada con esto! ¿Qué opinan? Es el primer fanfic que me animo a escribir y a publicar. Amo crepúsculo y amo un buen fanfic de drama pero romántico, así que… aquí tiene el primer capítulo.**

**Quiero escuchar sus opiniones, en esta ocasión se los pido con un poco más de insistencia porque no tengo experiencia escribiendo algo propio (al menos hacerlo público) y quisiera leer sus comentarios y que me cuenten cómo creen que irá la historia… qué les gustaría que pasara o qué personajes les gustaría que aparecieran.**

**Esperaré impaciente leer sus comentarios y ver sus alertas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV ISABELLA**

\- ¡Mierda! No… pares… - gemí al sentir a Garrett introducir un tercer dedo de manera ruda.

Aún seguía acostada boca bajo en la cómoda camilla de masaje, solo que ahora me encontraba con el trasero al aire apoyada en mis rodillas mientras Garrett hacía maravillas en mi coño. Hace aproximadamente diez minutos el relajante masaje con aceite de lavanda había pasado a algo más interesante.

Cuando conocí a Garrett por primera vez – en un atestado club en el centro de Seattle – la química había saltado desde el primer momento, nos enrollamos un poco y al día siguiente me invitó a salir. _El mejor almuerzo que he tenido en mucho tiempo_, su amena charla y sus constantes bromas me hicieron caer rendida, salimos durante un par de meses, sin embargo, pronto nos dimos cuenta que mi estilo de vida no nos hacía fácil el tener una relación sólida. Decidimos que lo más sano era dejarlo como estaba.

_Aunque eso no nos detenía de disfrutar encuentros casuales algunas veces._

Lo sentí sacar abruptamente sus dedos, haciéndome lanzar un sollozo lastimero.

\- Tengo otra cita en diez minutos, preciosa. – me dijo jadeante.

Estuve a punto de lanzar un montón de palabrotas hacia su persona cuando sentí su cálida y habilidosa lengua recorrer todo mi sexo. _Dios mío, no le permitas detenerse._

\- Pues más te vale darte prisa… - susurré sin aliento, sintiendo su lengua juguetear con mi clítoris, trazando círculos a su alrededor. Con mis manos me aferré a la orilla de la camilla casi mareada por el placer, quejidos ocasionales salían de mis labios. _Bendita sea esa lengua._ Incliné las caderas hacia atrás con un insistente movimiento, sintiendo mis jugos mezclados con su saliva, derramarse lentamente por mis muslos. – Garrett… por favor… – supliqué sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse a causa las sensaciones.

Bruscamente me tomó de las caderas acercándome a él, instándome a bajar de la camilla. Tropecé un poco por la rapidez del movimiento.

Tomó mis hombros con sus grandes manos, pegando mi espalda a su pecho ahora desnudo. Estrelló su erección con mi trasero, aún dentro de la prisión de sus pantalones. Llevé mi mano hacia atrás, metiéndola sin dudar en sus pantalones, tomando su miembro sin vacilación, dándole un suave apretón. Lo sentí jadear en mi oído.

\- Sin juegos, linda, ¿sí? – Sacando de un tirón mi mano, deslizando la última prenda hacia abajo.

Me incliné hacia delante para que le fuera más fácil. Sentí su mano dirigirse a mi muslo y empujarlo un poco; mi rodilla terminó apoyada en la camilla, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él. Mi respiración se aceleró hasta convertirse en un tortuoso jadeo. La punta de su miembro empezó a recorrer mi sexo de arriba abajo, moví mis caderas para sentir un poco más de aquella deliciosa fricción. De repente se detuvo, posicionándose en mi entrada.

Lentamente empezó su intromisión, estirando mi interior de forma exquisita lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y lanzar un sollozo muy alto. Lograba sentir cada centímetro de su longitud adentrándose de manera tortuosa.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos cuando al fin logró adentrarse completamente en mí. Retrocedió unos centímetros aún dentro de mí y sin esperarlo empujó con fuerza, empezando un vaivén casi frenético. Un largo y tembloroso gemido salió de mis labios apretados.

La mano de Garrett tomó mi cabello, enredándolo y sujetándolo de manera tensa, forzándome a arquear mi espalda. El punzante dolor combinado con el intenso placer resultaba en una mezcla adictiva que pronto me tuvo gritando incoherencias.

\- Más… Garrett… Rápido… - gemía sin control, queriendo alargar esta tortura cuanto se pudiera, pero al mismo tiempo deseando llegar al punto máximo cuanto antes.

Su mano libre me sujetó el hombro, acelerando sus estocadas. Los sonidos de nuestras pieles sudorosas chocando llenaron la habitación.

\- Estoy cerca… - jadeó casi sin aliento, inclinándose hacia mí, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas. _Yo también me estaba acercando._

\- Un poco más… - susurré, también empezando a rotar mis caderas para hacer nuestros movimientos más profundos.

Soltó mi cabello dejándolo caer a un lado. Su mano se dirigió a mi sexo, le dio pequeños pellizcos a mi clítoris de forma insistente.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Con un profundo grito me dejé arrastrar por el devastador orgasmo que me embargó. En el momento en que mis paredes se ajustaron más sobre su miembro por los espasmos, sentí a Garrett dejarse ir en mi interior con un gemido agónico, todo su semen llenándome.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Garrett no dejaba de moverse, ambos disfrutamos de los últimos resquicios del orgasmo que acabábamos de tener. Se inclinó un poco y dejo un beso al centro de mi espalda, ocasionándome un escalofrío.

Al final nos quedamos quietos durante algunas respiraciones, intentando recobrar el aliento. De forma lenta, Garrett retiró su miembro de mi interior, casi de mala gana.

Me ayudó a enderezarme y voltearme hacia él, recargándome en la camilla. Mis piernas temblaban y sentía ligeras gotas de sudor rodar con mi columna y perlar mi frente. Alcé la vista y nos miramos a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban satisfechos y un poco somnolientos. Se acercó y dejó un tierno beso en mis labios, tomándose su tiempo, probándome. Suspiré.

\- No hagas esperar la clientela… - susurré cerca de sus labios al notar cambiar el brillo de sus ojos a algo más que no quise pensar.

De su boca salió una pequeña risilla debajo del aliento. Suspirando con aspecto frustrado.

\- Muchas felicidades por su disco, señorita Swan. – dijo de forma sarcástica.

Hice una pequeña mueca, separándome de él para caminar hacia el vestidor con la intención de vestirme y marcharme cuanto antes. Al pasar junto al perchero tomé mi bolsa, buscando mi celular con la intención de enviarle un mensaje a Jasper.

_Quiero comida italiana, ya sabes dónde._

_Terminé aquí. Te espero._

_Besos, B._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

La habitación entera era un desastre; ropa, sábanas y cojines esparcidos por toda la estancia. En el centro se encontraba nuestra cama, la cual estaba cubierta por las sábanas sobrevivientes, escondiendo de manera muy pobre a los obviamente dos individuos debajo de ellas.

\- ¿Tanya? – Los movimientos y los ruidos cesaron abruptamente. La usualmente preciosa cabellera rubia de Tanya saltó a la vista. Su rostro reflejaba el mismo terror que yo estaba sintiendo.

¿Esto era siquiera real? ¿La mujer con la que compartí hermosos momentos durante casi cuatro años de verdad me estaba haciendo esto? En mi mente, un estado de sopor empezó a invadirme.

A su lado, la cabeza de su acompañante salió de entre las sábanas. _Vaya_.

\- ¿Michael? – _Por el amor de dios, ¿se podía ser más canalla? Acabo de ver a su esposa hace solo unos minutos._

\- Ca- Cariño… llegaste pronto… - Tanya se levantó apresuradamente de la cama, intentando cubrir su desnudez, fallando en el intento. – No… no es lo que parece…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No lo es? ¿Entonces qué es esto? – En cuanto encontré mi voz ya no hubo nada que pudiera detener mi diarrea verbal. – No puedo creer que a unos días de nuestro aniversario… y tu – viendo cómo Mike intentaba escapar, poniéndose apresuradamente sus pantalones. – Acabo de terminar de trabajar con tu esposa, ¿lo olvidaste? Eres un hombre casado por el amor de Dios… eras mi amigo… - mi voz se iba perdiendo lentamente.

\- Cariño, déjame…

\- Largo. – la interrumpí.

\- ¿Qué? – gritó, incrédula.

\- ¡Largo! ¡Los quiero a ambos fuera mi de casa en este instante! – grité fuera de mis casillas.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Edward! ¡Por el amor de Dios, esto no significó nada! – caminó hacia mi apresurada.

\- ¿No puedo Yo hacerte esto…? – inquirí en shock.

De forma rápida caminé hacia el closet, abriéndolo de par en par. Por un momento lo miré, recordando el día en el que decidimos compartir este pequeño espacio. Los planes que hicimos mientras nos preparábamos para compartir una vida juntos.

_Pero eso se acabó._

Con la furia a flor de piel lancé toda su ropa fuera del closet. Fuera de mi vida.

\- ¡Quiero que se larguen! ¡No quiero volver a verlos por el resto de mi vida! ¡Cómo pudieron hacer algo así! – los miré y Michael intentaba abrazar a Tanya, quien lloraba desconsolada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Casi corrí hacia Mike, levantando y estrellando mi puño en su perfecta nariz de imbécil, sintiéndola ceder ante el choque. Mike lanzó un alarido sujetándose la cara con ambas manos. Tanya también empezó a gritar, pero no le hice el mayor caso.

\- Iré a darme una ducha… cuando regrese, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos – miré a Tanya – y más te vale llevarte todas tus cosas o terminarán en un basurero, ¿entendiste? – sin esperar mayor respuesta me di la vuelta entrando al baño de la recámara.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a pesar de que intentaba detenerlas.

Ella es el amor de mi vida, había aprovechado cada momento juntos para recordárselo. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Cada obsequio, cada viaje, cada una de las palabras dichas durante estos casi cuatro años habían significado nada para ella.

Sabía que una relación en este medio no era fácil, ambos teníamos que interactuar con personas de toda clase y si algún papel demandaba algo más que solo actuación en un set, se respetaba. Ambos vivíamos de eso, lo entendíamos. Se supone que éramos la pareja perfecta. Nunca vi en sus ojos algo más que no fuera amor. O ¿habían sido mis propios sentimientos lo que vi en sus ojos? ¿Era tan buena actriz que no había notado nada? ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

A lo lejos, pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe.

Con todo esto en la mente abrí el grifo del agua, esperando que esto alejara los horribles pensamientos que atormentaban mi ser. No funcionó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV ISABELLA**

Entramos en el poco concurrido restaurante de comida italiana "Dolce Vita". La mano de Jasper reposaba relajadamente en mi espalda, guiándome hacia nuestra mesa de siempre.

Al llegar, tomó el respaldo de una silla, abriendo un pequeño espacio para que yo me pudiera sentar.

\- Gracias – le dije en forma queda, sentándome despacio. Aún podía sentir los fluidos de Garrett en mi interior deslizándose hacia fuera, humedeciendo mis pantys. Me removí un poco en mi asiento.

Jasper se sentó frente a mí. Rápidamente llegó un mesero de apariencia joven, quien dejó nuestros menús frente a nosotros, no sin antes mirarme un poco de reojo, seguramente al reconocerme.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el masaje? – preguntó inocentemente abriendo el menú.

\- Estuvo bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre. – No quise agregar nada más, temiendo que mi sonrojo me traicionara. Me asaltaron pequeños flashes de la cara de decepción de Garrett al salir de la habitación de masajes. No era ningún secreto que siempre que podía saca a colación el tema de tener una relación.

_Pero yo no pensaba pasar por lo mismo dos veces._

Me encanta el ambiente que se respira en este lugar, las luces tenues dan la sensación de que todo el tiempo es de noche y es muy fácil olvidarse del paso del tiempo mientras se está aquí.

Regresé mi vista a la mesa, sintiendo la mirada de Jasper en mi rostro. Lo miré aburrida.

\- No quiero ser repetitivo… pero de verdad pienso que deberías al menos ir a la audición. El elenco es muy variado y sería muy bueno para tu currículum si participaras. – Dijo un poco cohibido.

_Que suerte que ese masaje fue muy bueno. _

Solo quiero comer una lasaña vegetariana y tener una charla agradable con mi querido amigo Jasper. El mesero llegó a mi rescate para tomarnos la orden, yo pedí mi esperado pato de comida mientras él pedía unos raviolis salteados con salsa de tomate y especias.

Tomé una larga inspiración.

\- ¿De cuál estamos hablando? – tomé la botella de agua que ya estaba en la mesa desde antes que llegáramos. No me atrevía a mirar a Jasper.

\- No creo que eso sea impor… - tartamudeó un poco.

\- ¿De cuál, Jasper? – Finalmente lo miré.

Después de unos segundos desvió la vista, obviamente incómodo.

\- Cullen Entretaiment… - Susurró.

_Bueno, pudo ser peor_, pensé.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, aquel complicado año no se borrará tan fácil. Todas aquellas juntas, traslados innecesarios ¿Creían que podían poseerlo todo? Entiendo que el monopolio es importante, capitalismo y todo eso…

Solo me siento afortunada de que no fuera Vulturi A. M. C., esos tres sí que daban miedo. Cullen E. es un poco más… ¿familiar? _Lo más familiar que puede ser una empresa multidisciplinaria con miles de millones en la bolsa_.

**FALSHBACK**

_¿Hacía mucho frío aquí o eran solo mis nervios?_ Froto mis manos entre si para poder entrar en calor un poco más rápido, mi blusa turquesa con manga tres cuartos es muy ligera, pues el día se veía caluroso antes de salir, no tenía ni idea que cruzando la puerta sería transportada al Polo Norte.

\- Relájate – se instó Jasper, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo. – No es nada definitivo, solo vamos a oír su propuesta. – me dio una sonrisa genuina y yo suspiré.

\- Yo quiero hacer mi propia música, Jasper. ¿Nadie lo entiende? ¡Seré esclavizada en un lugar como este! – me quejé sin importarme que alguien me escuchara.

Había observado a las personas pasar desde que habíamos entrado por la puerta principal, nos habíamos metido en el elevador y atravesado los interminables pasillos para al fin llegar a la oficina de Carlisle Cullen, el magnate de negocios, dueño y fundador de Cullen Entretainment.

_Yo no encajo en este lugar_. Todos usando trajes caro y ropa de diseñador que seguramente habrá costado unos cuantos cientos de billetes. Los trabajadores pulcramente peinados, impecables en sus atuendos. Los artistas por otro lado parecían tener que cumplir con un nivel de extravagancia lo suficientemente alto para la persona promedio.

He leído cientos de contratos a lo largo de mi carrera y ninguno se veía tan controlador como lo es el de Cullen E. No había oportunidad de vacaciones por el tiempo que el director así lo quisiera, prestaciones casi nulas, lo único que me pareció bastante tentador fue ese 60% de ganancias que me correspondería si yo decido firmar. Sim embargo, el pensar que las renovaciones de contratos son cada 8 años me hace reevaluarme todo. _¿Y si me tratan muy mal? ¿Y si no me dejan escribir mi música? No aguantaría ocho años de martirio solo por no querer repercusiones fiscales._ Es algo que ni Jasper ni yo nos podemos permitir por ahora.

Oí a Jasper suspirar y murmurar algo bajo su aliento mientras me frotaba la espalda en círculos intentando relajarme. Miré el gigante reloj dorado de la pared, _8 minutos tarde_, si hay algo que odio es que me hagan esperar.

Camine hacia el pequeño mostrador que estaba frente a nosotros, viendo a la joven chica que tecleaba eficientemente en el teclado del ordenador. Como todo el mundo aquí llevaba un vestido azul marino bastante profesional – y bastante caro seguramente – lo que me permitía ver un poco del inicio de sus senos desde mi posición.

\- Disculpe, ¿Cree que Carlisle Cullen pueda vernos ahora? – pregunté intentando no parecer tan ruda, al final la chica no era la del problema. Ella me volteó a ver en cuanto hablé.

\- Esta en una junta que se alargó unos minutos extras, pero me parece que ya salió. Permítame intentar comunicarme por teléfono y ya le aviso. – me respondió en tono amable con una sonrisa. _Ella sabe cómo hacer su trabajo. Tal vez debería despedir a Jasper y contratarla_. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a extenderse por mi rostro ante el pensamiento.

Apoyé un codo en el mostrador, dándole a entender a la chica que no me movería de ahí. Ella al ver esto tomó el teléfono y marcó unos cuantos numero para después empezar a hablar con alguien al otro lado de la línea.

A mi derecha escuché el elevador abrirse y unas pisadas confiadas resonaron en el silencioso living del piso. Automáticamente mi mirada viajó a aquella dirección y mis ojos no creían lo que veían.

_Edward Masen._

Ok, tal vez haya tenido un ligero enamoramiento con él cuando estaba en la universidad, pero por Dios, el tipo está como quiere – como quiero –. Tal vez haya obligado a mi mejor amiga a ver todas sus películas miles de veces conmigo. Tal vez nunca me perdía ninguna entrevista o programa en el que él apareciera.

Bueno la verdad es que estaba enloquecida por este hombre desde que tuve conciencia de que los chicos podían hacer maravillas con la herramienta entre sus piernas.

_No entres en pánico, Bells. Si todo sale como esperamos él podría ser un compañero más de trabajo. No estamos buscando romance, estas aquí porque amas cantar y estas personas solo quieren encasillarte en un género y una imagen._

Edward llegó a mi lado, dirigiéndome solo una mirada carente de emoción. Entonces se volteó hacia la chica, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

\- Necesito ver a Carlisle. – Su voz fue suave, pero aún se podía escuchar un deje de apremio en ella. _Dios creo que acabo de mojar mis bragas solo escuchando su voz_.

\- Bienvenido al club. – dejé escapar sin pensarlo. Me di un golpe mental, _¡eso no puede ser lo primero que él escuche de tus labios, tonta!_

Ahora sí que me estaba viendo directamente. Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba abajo por lo menos tres veces.

\- No deberías estar aquí. – dijo de golpe.

Mi menté se quedó en blanco unos microsegundos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dije un poco demasiado bajo.

\- Los fans solo pueden estar en el primer piso. Esta es área prohibida. – me volvió a mirar de arriba abajo. Se volteó hacia la recepcionista quien acababa de colgar el teléfono. – ¿Quién la dejó entrar? Deberías llamar a seguridad.

La chica lo miró confundida, luego me miró a mí, compartimos un vistazo de desconcierto.

A mi izquierda una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Carlisle Cullen quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió los brazos de forma exagerada.

\- ¡Isabella! – exclamó demasiado alto.

\- Es Bella… - murmuré, aunque no creo que me haya escuchado.

\- ¡Edward! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, creí que tenías filmación. ¿Ya conociste a Isabella? Será nuestra nueva adquisición, somos muy afortunados que accediera a reunirse conmigo. - ¿Qué Carlisle no dejaba de parlotear nunca?

Edward volvió a mirarme, levantó sus cejas haciendo que luciera sorprendido, dejaba entrever un poco de arrepentimiento en su mirar.

\- Yo… Amm… - tartamudeó.

\- No importa, ¿empezamos? Aún no está nada decidido, así que no te tomes tantas molestias. – dije un poco enfadada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Entremos. – exclamó alegre.

FLASHBACK

Si algo aprendí ese día fue:

No importa cuán sonriente pueda verse Carlisle Cullen, no tiene límites a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere.

Edward Masen es un patán.

Al final de ese día, no accedí a las condiciones que Carlisle y sus abogados habían impuesto por lo que estuvieron meses mirando con lupa cada material que sacaba al mercado, era evaluado y clasificado y si no pasaba alguna prueba, elaboraban un documento de queja en el que se me exigía borrar dicho material. La mayoría de las veces el material era liberado por falta de pruebas, pero eso no evitaba las pérdidas de dinero por el retraso de música o de productos. _Solo me hacían perder mi tiempo_.

\- Tal vez no recuerdas la última vez que nos reunimos con Cullen, ni los meses siguientes a eso. ¿Debería refrescarte la memoria? – le reprendía a Jasper, enojada por el recuerdo que me había obligado a evocar.

\- Ellos han cambiado. El abogado de Carlisle me envió una copia del contrato, solo será por dos años que es lo que dura la grabación de la película. Comentó que todo material que sacaras en ese tiempo pertenecería a Cullen E. pero solo es cosa que no saques ninguna canción. Acabas de llegar de una gira, piensa esto como unas vacaciones, tendrás dos años para reunir tu nuevo material y trabajarlo con tranquilidad y al finalizar el plazo, podrás sacar un disco nuevo, ¡y las ganancias serían inmensas! – Su sonrisa de victoria no podía ser más grande en su pálido y larguirucho rostro.

Ya recordé por qué había contratado a Jasper en primer lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufff! Ufff! Ufff!**

**¡Recién salido del horno! ¡Escríbanme sus comentarios! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Vamos bien? ¡Ya apareció Carlisle! Y pudimos conocer un poco más acerca de la relación de Bella con Garrett y sobre todo cómo conoció a nuestro Eddie. ¿Qué piensan? ¡Déjenme saber en los comentarios! De verdad muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir. **

**Aunque sea un gracias me anima a continuar escribiendo.**

**Algunas me preguntaron en los comentarios y en el grupo de Facebook acerca de cada cuánto actualizo… bueno la verdad es que con esta historia no habrá un día fijo… ya que es original y aún hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claro acerca de los personajes y el rumbo de la historia… pero si tienen alguna sugerencia me encantaría leerla.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV**

_\- No, señor Pony… el señor Conejo no hablaba en serio acerca de su receta de pastelitos. – acaricié casi compulsivamente la crin del hermoso pony azul que tenía en frente. – A mí me parecen deliciosos… – susurré con complicidad, acercándome a su peluda oreja._

Me desperté de golpe, con el corazón latiéndome a mil kilómetros por hora. _De nuevo ese odioso sueño con animales._ Si hay algo que me da pavor en este mundo… son los caballos… pero sobre todo los ponys. ¿Son caballos del tamaño de un perro? Bien se puede ver la maldad que poseen en esos grandes y tenebrosos ojos de caballo, que tienen.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el hilo de mis bizarros pensamientos. _Eso debió haber sido lo que me despertó_, pensé mientras empujaba las mantas a un lado para poder pararme de la cama. Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia mi tocador, donde descansaba, en su base, mi pequeño teléfono inalámbrico.

\- ¿Si? – hablé de forma distante, había olvidado revisar el número para saber quién llamaba.

\- ¿Bells? Habla Charlie. – Escuché la siempre cálida voz de Charlie al otro lado de la línea.

Mi historia con Charlie es muy larga, es un productor musical bastante reconocido en América, y desde que empezó, al igual que yo, deseó seguir una línea de trabajo más independiente. Fue así como lo conocí cuando aún tenía 14 años.

**FLASHBACK**

\- Tienes un gran talento en tus manos, pequeña. – la mirada del señor Charlie era cálida. Como la de un padre orgulloso mirando a su hijo. – Entiendo que algunas compañías no estén de acuerdo con nuestra forma de trabajar… para ellas todo es blanco o negro. Estas contra ellas o a su favor. Y por ser, nuestros puntos de vista, tan parecidos, nos daremos una oportunidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Charlie extendió el brazo, tomando mi mano por encima del gran escritorio de roble, el cual ocupaba todo el espacio de su pequeño despacho en su pequeño estudio de grabación.

_Está pasando. Voy a firmar mi primer contrato._

\- ¡No se arrepentirá, señor! ¡Se lo juro! – exclamé incapaz de contener la emoción. Sacudiendo su mano frenéticamente.

\- Llámame Charlie, pequeña. – Se rió un poco. – Justo ahora te presentaré a alguien especial, con quien seguramente pasarás la mayor parte de tu tiempo.

Como si estuviera todo sincronizado unos golpes llamaron a la puerta. Charlie se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Mis nervios subieron algunos grados cuando escuché la estridente risa de Charlie mientras saludaba a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y la persona extraña entró totalmente al despacho.

_Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Jasper Hale._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Charlie! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Sue? – Mi voz subió una octava sin querer.

Escuché a Charlie reírse por lo bajo.

\- Tranquila, pequeña. Tómalo con calma. Yo estoy bien, Sue está perfectamente. Jasper me avisó que recién terminaste tu gira y que acabas de llegar. Solo hablaba para saber de ti. – Su voz siempre ha tenido ese tono conciliador y con ese efecto tranquilizante que tanto me gustaba.

Sonreí enormemente. Sue era la esposa de Charlie, llevaban casados más de 30 años y eran como mis padres. Siempre recordaré con mucho cariño todas las veces que nos invitaban a Jasper y a mí a almorzar o a cenar.

Reí un poco mientras salía de mi habitación, aun con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja.

\- Tal parece que Jasper tiene mucho tiempo libre últimamente… - dije, tirando una carcajada después de escuchar el pequeño gruñido de Charlie.

\- Él sabe que me preocupo por ti, Bells. Y ya que parece que no vas a hablarme en un largo tiempo… - se hizo la víctima.

\- Tranquilo, viejo. Llegué ayer… ¡cielos! Jasper y tu parecen no querer darme un respiro desde que bajé de ese avión.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces ya te dijo?

Me detuve frente al desayunador de la cocina, colocando una mano en él, sintiendo el frío mármol en mi palma. Entrecerré los ojos frunciendo el ceño, como si él pudiera ver mi expresión.

\- Entonces, ¿tu sabías? – inquirí, ligeramente ofendida. El silencio al otro lado de la línea solo confirmaba mis sospechas. – Y, ¿estuviste de acuerdo? – Más silencio.

Un suspiro se oyó del otro lado.

Resignada, caminé al interior de la cocina, colocando el teléfono en otra base, presionando un botón para activar el altavoz.

\- Sabes que me encanta lo que tenemos, cariño… pero…

\- Pero quieres deshacerte de mí. – dije enfadada mientras sacaba un poco de leche del frigorífico.

\- Nunca, jamás en la vida vuelvas a decir algo así, Isabella. – me encogí un poco ante el tono de su voz. – Sabes que eres como una hija para mí y para Sue. Gracias a ti fui capaz de solventar nuestra vida.

\- Lo sé, lo siento… - susurré mortificada.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, los que aproveché para tomar un tazón de la alacena y llenarlo con cereal.

\- Sé que los cambios son difíciles, cariño… pero, piensa que esto puede ser una aventura más… Ellos de verdad deben estar interesados si es que se tomaron las molestias de diseñar un contrato tan breve exclusivo para ti… piensa que podrías usar eso a tu favor. – su tono era conciliador.

Aunque legalmente, lo único que me ataba a Charlie eran pequeños contratos que duraban lo mismo que mis giras o mis promociones, Charlie era lo más cercano que tenía a un jefe. Nunca lo habíamos mencionado, pero el sentimiento siempre estaba ahí. Con una única ventaja de que yo podía tener la última palabra.

\- Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que acepte?

\- Te estoy pidiendo que lo consideres. Ve a la reunión, habla con Cullen, lleguen a acuerdos, ya eres una adulta, sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Todos estos años he tenido la oportunidad de ver lo inteligente que eres para las negociaciones… sé que sabrás manejar a un pez gordo como Carlisle Cullen.

_Ok, ahora está intentando adularme para que acepte._ Me reí un poco y escuché a Charlie hacer lo mismo. Más del pasillo junto a la cocina, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse enseguida. No me moleste en levantarme, pues el único con llave, además de mí, era Jasper.

\- Bien… iré… - mascullé rodando los ojos. Jasper me dirigió una sonrisa sabionda.

Lo miré fijamente fastidiada, mientras él caminaba a mi alacena tomando un vaso de cristal, pasando al frigorífico para servirse un poco de agua mineral. Se sentó a mi lado con aire triunfante, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Bells. Ya verás que no es nada del otro mundo… solo un contrato como cualquier otro… Debo irme cariño, pero promete que llamarás cuando salgas de la reunión.

\- Lo prometo, Charlie… cuídate. – dije regresando a mi tono afectuoso.

\- Siempre, pequeña. – Y cortó la línea.

Durante unos minutos todo permaneció en silencio, solo resaltaba el sonido que producía al comer mi cereal.

\- Entonces… ¿qué te pondrás? – cuestionó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Iré en tanga y pezoneras… - le dije levantándome a dejar mi tazón al fregadero.

Detrás de mí solo escuché la carcajada encantada de Jasper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Con pereza empiezo a abrir los ojos. Por un momento dejo que mi cerebro desorientado se ubique, retiro la almohada que seguramente puse sobre mi cabeza en algún momento de la noche. Escucho cómo cae al suelo.

Muy lentamente giro la cabeza hacia un lado, me duele el cuello, también los hombros. Veo la hora en el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche, _7:00 am_, dejo caer la cabeza pesadamente, mientras rápidamente hago una lista mental de las cosas que debo hacer hoy.

_¿Sesión de fotos? No, esa la tuve la semana pasada. ¿Firma de autógrafos? Hasta el próximo mes, en el estreno de la película. ¿Ir a la peluquería? Fui ayer. ¿Algún evento? Aún es muy pronto en esta época del año. ¿Modelaje? Hasta ahora no me han avisado de alguna oferta. ¿Entrega de escrito? Mi libro se estrenó hace un año, no hemos confirmado una segunda parte u otro libro._

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que algo se me olvidaba?

Como saliendo de un letargo, mi mente me empezó a bombardear con imágenes de lo sucedido ayer… _Tanya y Mike en nuestra cama. Mi puño estrellándose en la cara de Mike. Tanya llorando mientras yo le gritaba en la cara. El sonido del portazo que marcó el final de nuestra relación de cuatro años._

Rodé en la cama, llevando mi muñeca a mi frente. _Entonces todo fue real, no fue una pesadilla._ Mi mente quedó en blanco, incapaz de creer que todo en mi vida se había arruinado.

Entonces, recordé lo que faltaba en mi lista.

_Hoy le pediría a Tanya que se casara conmigo._

Me froté la cara, frustrado. ¿Tenía que pasar esto precisamente un día antes de una fecha tan importante? Obligué a mi cuerpo a levantarse de la cama, quedando sentado en la orilla, sintiendo el reconfortante tacto de la alfombra en la planta de los pies.

Y, ¿qué pasa con Jessica? ¿Se habría enterado ya? Después de todo, dejé bastante magullado a Mike anoche… Con un suspiro estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, intentando aliviar la tensión acumulada en mis hombros y mi cuello.

¿Qué se hace en estos casos? Debería hablar con Carlisle…

Decidiéndome, me levanto de la cama y camino al baño con el fin de prepararme para ir al edificio de Cullen E. y poder hablar con Carlisle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y yo ya estaba entrando por la puerta principal del edificio de Cullen E. Lancé un saludo a Heidi, nuestra recepcionista, sin fijarme en ella realmente. Me detuve frente al elevador, que permanecía cerrado, cuando noté que a mi lado había un chico rubio, un poco más joven que yo, revisando su teléfono con aire despreocupado. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue el contraste entre su ropa de apariencia costosa con su cabello rubio alborotado y su postura desgarbada. Nunca lo había visto en el edificio._ ¿O sí?_

\- ¿Eres… Jasper… algo? – la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Maldecí internamente.

El chico levantó la vista de su teléfono, mostrándome unos ojos grises astutos, llenos de inteligencia. Extendió una mano hacia mí.

\- Jasper Hale, un gusto… de nuevo – me dedicó una sonrisa algo burlona, pero sin llegar a ser grosero.

\- ¿Ya nos habían presentado? – cuestioné, sacudiendo su mano, intentando hacer memoria.

\- No precisamente, pero hemos coincidido una o dos veces en algún evento. - ¿trabaja en la agencia? Estoy seguro de que nos hubiéramos visto con más frecuencia de ser así.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron. El chico, Jasper, me hizo señas para que entrara primero. Una vez ambos dentro, las puertas se cerraron. Jasper oprimió en número del último piso del edificio. Justo a donde me dirigía. De repente mi cerebro hizo el clic.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo! Eres algo de… Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? ¿La cantante? – un par de veces la vi en alguna premier o en una que otra alfombra roja e incluso en premiaciones. Ella era muy atractiva, el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre querría.

\- En efecto… - soltó una pequeña risa creída.

No era un secreto que la gran cantante Isabella Swan era algo así como un escándalo andante. Todos los medios la seguían a todos lados con la esperanza de poder sacar una nueva exclusiva. Sin embargo, lo que propiciaba más interés en los medios de comunicación, era la filosofía de trabajo de Isabella. Las revistas y periódicos estallaron cuando se anunció que no firmaría contrato con Vulturi A. M. C. ni con Cullen E. quedando a la deriva como artista independiente. Algo muy peligroso en este medio tan exigente.

No tenía ningún interés en tener esa clase de compañía y arriesgarme a ser visto en algún lugar con esa clase de gente, atrayendo esa clase de publicidad, arruinaría la imagen que me llevó tantos años construir.

\- Eres… ¿su novio? – dije, queriendo obtener más información. Él lanzó una carcajada al aire.

\- Me han llamado de muchas formas… - Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y el salió rápidamente, aun riéndose en voz alta.

Lo perdí de vista en cuanto salió. Entonces, ¿era este Jasper Hale el nuevo novio de Isabella Swan, la "Chica Escándalo"? ¿Qué haría aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba unos minutos sentado frente a Carlisle, quien durante ese tiempo estaba hablando por teléfono. Ocasionalmente tecleaba algo en su moderno computador; al entrar al despacho solo me había hecho un ademan con la mano para que me sentara.

Después de lo que pareció poco tiempo, Carlisle colgó el teléfono, tecleando algunas veces más al fin me dirigió la mirada.

\- Que bueno que viniste hoy… - abrió un cajón de debajo del escritorio, sacando algunos papeles. – Me dijeron que atacaste a Michael Newton, ¿es cierto?

La ira me invadió conforme un escalofrío me recorría la columna. _Las noticias viajan muy rápido_.

\- Algo hay de eso… – susurré. Hablar con Carlisle siempre me hacía sentir un poco más tímido de lo normal. Él era un hombre poderoso y nunca tenía reparo en ocultarlo o en aparentar humildad.

\- Entiendo, gracias por tu honestidad. – Abrió una carpeta color azul. – Tendrás 30 días de inactividad sin derecho a salario… – decretó con frialdad mientras tomaba un lapicero y garabateaba en las hojas. – Conseguiré a alguien que te reemplace en la película que tenías programada para la próxima semana…

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamé, en algo parecido a un grito. Carlisle levantó la vista de los documentos.

\- No puedes atacar a tus colegas de trabajo sin esperar alguna consecuencia, Edward. Sabes que somos especialmente puntuales en esos asuntos.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle! ¡Lo encontré a él y a Tanya follando en mi cama! ¿Se puede ser más desvergonzado? Venir a culparme cuando son ellos los que merecen atenerse a las consecuencias. – Me puse en pie de un salto, lanzando ademanes con los brazos, despotricando contra el aire.

Carlisle cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, apoyó los codos en el escritorio de madera, juntando los puños sobre sus labios, en gesto pensativo.

\- Edward, sabes que te considero como un hijo para mí. Entiendo y me duele esto que me estas contando, no tenía idea de que había pasado una situación tan desafortunada como esta. – dijo tranquilo. Alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. _Al menos no perderé tiempo valioso en mis proyectos_. – Sin embargo, espero que entiendas que como tu jefe y cabeza de esta compañía no puedo permitir que esta clase de comportamientos sean pasado por alto. Comprendo que sintieras que Michael merecía ese golpe. Pero debiste detenerte a pensar que él comparte tu profesión, ustedes viven de su imagen. Newton está a la mitad de un film que se estrenará dentro de poco, ¿qué haremos entonces? Tendremos que retrasar las grabaciones, a la espera de una valoración médica, nos costará millones. Y, ¿echar a Tanya de tu casa? ¿Sabes cómo se verá eso en los titulares cuando todos se enteren? Son la pareja de la década Edward. Necesito que entiendas las repercusiones que todo esto tendrá en algún momento.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bien me quiere como a un hijo, pero no está dispuesto a perder prestigio de su valiosa empresa. Sabía que, en los negocios, Carlisle era despiadado, pero nunca había experimentado de primera mano qué tan duro podía ser.

Tomé un respiro, intentando no romperle la nariz en el acto.

\- Carlisle, llevo casi 20 años trabajando en esta empresa… nunca he causado problemas y mis trabajos han sido brillantemente profesionales y alabados. Necesito que me apoyes en esto. ¿De verdad me consideras tu hijo? Porque justo ahora me siento traicionado.

Carlisle pareció meditar mi discurso improvisado. Pasaron algunos largos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijimos nada.

\- De acuerdo, Edward. Esto es lo que haremos. – Tomó los documentos de antes y los rompió en varios pedazos. Se quedó un momento mirándome a los ojos. – Podrás seguir con tus actividades agendadas… – Lancé un suspiro por lo bajo, sintiendo a mis hombros relajarse. – Pero necesito que, al menos para ciertos eventos, aparezcas con Tanya. – Abrí la boca para protestar. – Solo para ciertos eventos, no te estoy pidiendo que sigan viviendo juntos. Necesito que Tanya sea capaz de terminar las promociones de la nueva serie en la que está trabajando. Cuando llegue el momento, sabremos cómo solucionar su asunto. Me encargaré de Newton. Pero necesito que trabajes conmigo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Wow, wow! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cierto? Pero ya les traigo el tercer cap de mi nueva historia(: Espero que les guste, ya mismo me pondré a trabajar en el 4, así no tendrán que esperar tanto.**

**Mil gracias por la paciencia y por seguir de cerca las adaptaciones que estoy publicando. No olviden pasarse por El Principe Oscuro y dejar su comentario.**

**¡Bonito inicio de semana!**

**Déjenme leer sus opiniones.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría. (Leer nota al final)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabella POV**

Salí del cuarto de baño después de una muy caliente y relajante ducha, descubrí a Jasper revoloteando por mi habitación, abriendo cajones y sacando ropa de manera desordenada. De no haber visto el manos libres pegado a su oreja habría jurado que se había vuelto loco, pues murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

Con la toalla envuelta a mi alrededor me acerqué a él, haciéndole señas para llamar su atención y averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando. Me miró de reojo sin prestarme la más mínima atención, suspiré frustrada.

Estaba punto de dar media vuelta hacia mi cama cuando algo se estrelló contra mi rostro. Jasper me había lanzado un conjunto de ropa interior y regresaba a su tarea.

Rodando los ojos me puse las prendas sin hacer caso. Una vez en su lugar dejé caer la toalla y caminé a mi tocador, tomando la crema humectante que estaba en el centro; era mi favorita. Puse un poco en mis dedos y esparcí el ungüento por mis palmas para poder esparcirlo por mi rostro de forma prolija.

\- Toma… - Escuché a Jasper detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me estaba extendiendo un lindo vestido amarillo limón chirriante. No es precisamente mi color preferido… pero el vestido es lindo. Lo tomé y lo subí por mis piernas, girándome para que Jasper fuera capaz de abrochar el cierre en la espalda. El vestido era corto, a la mitad del muslo, manga corta y cuello circular alto. Se ajustaba de forma perfecta a mis curvas, y la falda corte "A" bailaba libre por debajo de mi cintura.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, desenredando mi largo y húmedo cabello con las manos. Jasper me dio la espalda y se agacho junto a mi cama.

\- Tienes una entrevista en Rosquillas Y Café, en dos horas. – me dijo estirando hacia mí unos tacones cuadriculados, blanco y negro. El tacón era bajo y angosto y tenía una delgada correa negra rodeando mis tobillos. – Debemos llegar antes para maquillaje y peinado. – dictaminó.

Rosquillas y Café era un programa de variedades que pasaban todos los días en la televisión, era visto por todas las familias de este país. Nunca me habían invitado antes, pues la cadena de televisión pertenecía a Cullen E. y normalmente solo asistían artistas con contratos. En muy raras ocasiones aparecían algunos personajes reconocidos de Vulturi A. M. C., pues los directivos habían hecho un acuerdo mutuo en darle una que otra entrevista a sus empleados con el fin de conseguir más promociones. Era la única cosa que se dignaban a compartir ambas empresas.

\- Las noticias viajan rápido… - dije mirando a Jasper con sospecha.

Jasper evadió mi mirada, ocupándose en otras cosas.

\- Andando, debemos ser puntuales… - dijo tomando mi abrigo y mi bolso de mano saliendo de mi habitación.

Solté un suspiro y salí tras él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crucé con mucha prisa la puerta principal del enorme estudio televisivo. No hice ademan de quitarme mis lentes negros, pues aún se asomaban algunos reporteros por las cristaleras del edificio que los mantenían fuera del alcance. Dejé que Jasper caminara frente a mí, ajustándose su elegante traje gris hecho a la medida, se acercó a la recepcionista. No me parecía conocida, pero tenía una linda cabellera rubia y un cutis bastante envidiable. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, intentando ocupar mis manos en algo, mi cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo de la parte de abajo. El sonido de los flashes de los reporteros aumentó considerablemente, rodé los ojos detrás de mis lentes.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Jasper Hale, trabajo para la señorita Isabella Swan. Ella tiene hoy una entrevista, ¿podría decirme en qué sala se está grabando? – dijo Jasper en tono conciliador, sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, me miró de manera casi alarmada. Abrió la boca un par de veces, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos. Como si tuviera miedo de hacer algún movimiento en falso se puso en pie.

Me acerqué a ella con curiosidad. Escaneé de manera rápida lo poco que se veía en el escritorio. _Lapiceros, hojas blancas, carpetas, formatos desconocidos, pases de entrada, lápiz labial, nada nuevo._ Hasta que mi vista lo enfocó. _Un portarretrato con mi foto en ella._ Una foto de mi último concierto de la gira. _Oh._

\- Eres… eres… yo… la sala… - empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté un poco divertida por su reacción.

\- Si, yo… – se aclaró la garganta. – Disculpe, soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo. Nunca esperé encontrarla aquí. – dijo con una sonrisilla ilusionada. – La sala tres es donde se graba Rosquillas Y Café. Por el pasillo – alzó la mano, señalando – a la derecha.

\- Muchas gracias por apoyar mi carrera. – le sonreí. – Supongo que nos veremos después. – me despedí con la mano, dándome vuelta hacia el pasillo, de nuevo siguiendo a Jasper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No estés nerviosa, Isabella. No estés nerviosa… Todo va a salir bien. Tu sabes lo que vales. No te van a comer. Solo es una entrevista._ Me repetía una y otra vez. Ya había pasado rápidamente por maquillaje y peinado, el equipo se había ocupado muy rápido de mí, habían sido muy amables e intentaba platicar conmigo para hacerme sentir cómoda y relajada.

\- Hoy estoy muy emocionada, chicos. Pues tenemos una invitada sumamente especial. Soy gran fan de ella, su trayectoria musical empezó cuando apenas tenía 14 años, formalizó un contrato con una discografía independiente… - decía la presentadora del programa "Emily", se llamaba. _No lo olvides._

Había sido una gran sorpresa cuando al salir de maquillaje y peinado, al ir al detrás de cámaras en donde se hacía la grabación, vi que otro de los invitados era nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen. _Pero que tonta, claro que estaría aquí, acaba de terminar una película y es uno de los actores más reconocidos de Cullen E._ Él y la presentadora habían estado hablando animadamente, contando chistes y riéndose, obviamente se conocían desde hace años.

\- Pero bueno, basta de introducción, será mejor que la invitemos a pasar cuanto antes. Hoy aquí en Rosquillas y Café, ¡Isabella Swan!

Había un total de 100 personas frente a la pequeña sala que había en el estudio, donde era el set de grabación. Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados, algunos gritaban con júbilo y se ponían de pie.

Con una sonrisa entré tranquilamente al set, escuchando como los gritos aumentaban. No pasé por los pequeños sofás que estaban en medio, sino a un lado, donde había un solitario micrófono, donde me habían indicado anteriormente que cantaría una canción de mi último disco.

Escuché como empezaba a sonar el intro, las rasgaduras de la guitarra me relajaban. Cerré un momento los ojos, intentando concentrarme en el sonido de la música y no en los murmullos que había a mi alrededor.

La canción era hermosa, la había escrito hace unos años, pero no había tenido el valor para grabarla y cantarla en público, al menos hasta este disco.

Habla de un amor que llega al final. En dos personas que se separan y una de ellas queda lastimada, vacía, sin saber cómo seguir adelante. La canción hablaba de curarse, de intentar seguir adelante, de saber que a pesar de que había sido hermoso, todo llegaba a su fin.

Algo que nadie sabría nunca es que esa canción se la había escrito a alguien muy especial, un chico que había sido mi primer amor, mi primer amigo, mi primera vez en todo. Fue una gran hazaña, pues los medios nunca se llegaron a enterar, nada nunca salió a la luz pública y todo ese secretismo hizo que todo se volviera más intenso y hermoso.

_Pero todo había llegado a su fin._

Antes de darme cuenta, el público volvió a estallar en aplausos y vitoreos. La canción había terminado. Saliendo de mi estupor, di una ligera sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación para agradecer las ovaciones que me daban. Caminé hacia los sillones donde estaba Emily y Edward, ambos de pie, aplaudiendo.

Por cortesía los saludé a ambos con un delicado beso en la mejilla y me hicieron un espacio en medio de los dos para que yo me pudiera sentar.

\- ¡Magnífico! Me encantó la canción, desde la primera vez que la escuché quedé encantada. – dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, este álbum significa mucho para mí.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la canción Edward? – inquirió.

\- Es muy hermosa, la letra es muy buena. Francamente nunca había escuchado ninguna canción tuya. – Lució un poco avergonzado, mirándome.

\- Esta bien – reí un poco. Fue más como una risa nerviosa. – Gracias.

\- Sé que tu escribes todas tus canciones. – comentó Emily.

\- Así es, yo me encargo de producir la música y la letra... algunasveces también las coreografías y los videos. Afortunadamente tengo un equipo excelente detrás de mí. – dije sinceramente con una sonrisa, relajándome. _Estamos en buen terreno._

\- Cuéntame, ¿de dónde salió la inspiración para este último álbum? Sé que acabas de terminar tu gira.

\- Así es, el último concierto lo tuve hace unos días. Me encanta salir de gira y poder conocer a mis fans. – tomé un poco de aire, reclinándome hacia atrás para no darle la espalda a Edward y parecer grosera. – Y, en realidad, este disco es una recopilación de canciones que escribí hace muchos años y no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar. Es mi forma de agradecerle a mis fans, de mostrarles los cambios que he tenido y superado gracias a ellos, espero poder haber transmitido una versión más sencilla y humana de mí.

\- ¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía, el disco está tan lleno de emociones, algunas canciones son de amor, otras de desamor, algunas son más coquetas, incluso hablas de política y situaciones actuales. ¡Son temas tan variados! Y eso fue precisamente lo que me gustó del disco…

**.**

**.**

**.**

La entrevista había estado bien, no comprendo por qué había estado tan nerviosa en un principio. Admito que me sorprendió ver a Edward aquí, pero supongo que debería acostumbrarme a su presencia, ya que aparentemente trabajaremos juntos en la próxima película.

Justo ahora me encontraba intercambiando unas palabras con Emily, el programa ya había terminado y ella quería tomarse unas cuantas fotos conmigo y que le diera mi autógrafo. No había mentido, ella de verdad era una fan.

Habiendo terminado y saludado al resto del equipo, todos parecían curiosos y animados a acercarse a decirme algunas palabras de aliento o simplemente felicitarme por mi disco. Me despedí con una sonrisa.

Jasper me guio a la salida, por donde habíamos entrado. Él parloteaba acerca de no-se-que-cosa, cuando de pronto sentí cómo mi hombro impactaba con un cuerpo extraño.

Alcé la vista y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

\- ¿Seth? – pregunté emocionada.

\- ¡Hola, Isa! No sabía que estarías aquí.

Seth Clearwater era un bailarín y coreógrafo profesional, trabajaba en Cullen E. No era muy alto, probablemente de mi estatura, cuando recién lo conocí hace algunos años solía tener el cabello un poco largo, sin embargo, ahora estaba corto y algo desordenado. Su complexión era delgada pero no por eso menos musculoso, siempre lucía un complejo tatuaje tribal en su brazo derecho, casi llegando a su hombro. Hace un par de años lo había contratado para que colaborara en uno de mis videos musicales, terminó apareciendo él en el video ya que ninguno de los bailarines disponibles lograba llenar las expectativas. Nos habíamos llevado bien desde el principio, habíamos salido un par de veces, era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo.

\- Tuve una entrevista, acabo de salir. – dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Es verdad! Escuché que firmarías con Cullen E. ¿es cierto? – dijo en tono gracioso.

\- ¿Eres reportero de chismes ahora? – contesté riendo.

\- ¡Vamos, Isa! Dame la exclusiva – me devolvió la broma dándome un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Él se me acercó con una sonrisa, casi gritando preguntas incomprensibles mientras levantaba su puño en alto muy cerca de mi boca, sosteniendo un micrófono invisible. Ambos reíamos a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué tal, Seth? – Escuché una voz detrás de mí. Era nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen.

\- ¡Ey, Ed! ¿Qué tal has estado? – dijo Seth, después de recomponerse un poco. Le dio la mano a Edward en un saludo cordial.

\- ¿Ustedes se conoces? – preguntó curioso, sin importar la pregunta de Seth.

\- Isabella y yo trabajamos juntos en uno de sus videos musicales. Sabe que soy en mejor en lo que hago y decidió darse el lujo de contratarme. – dijo altanero mientras rodeaba mis hombros con el brazo. Le piqué las costillas. Se dobló un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero riéndose.

\- Cuanta modestia, Seth. – Le hice una mueca graciosa.

\- Es verdad, había escuchado que salieron durante un tiempo, ¿es verdad?

Seth rió y yo rodé los ojos.

\- No creas todo lo que lees en las revistas. – Mascullé perdiendo un poco de mi humor bohemio.

\- No te creía del tipo metomentodo, Ed. – Rió Seth.

Edward tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

\- Bueno, lo siento. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte en persona. Solo sé de ti las cosas que dicen en la televisión, en las revistas o rumores que cuentan en los pasillos. Aunque debo añadir que no es como que sean noticias pequeñas, siempre son historias bastante impresionantes las que se cuentan.

\- Si, los medios tienden a exagerar todo lo que ven como fuente de dinero.

Por mi vista periférica noté que Jasper se acercaba a mi lado. Inmediatamente se centró en Seth, saludándolo con un abrazo muy propio de los hombres, de esos en los que se palmean la espalda con varoniles golpes.

\- Hombre, no te he visto en años. – decía Jasper sonriendo. Seth solo le sonrió de regreso.

Pareció notar de golpe a presencia de Edward, lo saludo con un formal apretón de manos y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Edward.

\- Los mismo digo, Jasper.

_¿Me perdí de algo?_ Jasper sacó su tableta electrónica de debajo de su brazo mientras abría lo que parecía ser el calendario. _Su fiel amigo._

\- Isa, teníamos una sesión de fotos para el Seattle Metropolitan Magazine en una hora, pero el fotógrafo sigue en Paris, se supone que llegaría esta mañana, pero había mal tiempo, terminaron cancelando ese y los siguientes cuatro vuelos, por lo que todas sus actividades se recorrieron. Están por confirmarme la hora exacta pero seguramente será muy tarde. Y ya sabes que a las 8pm tienes un concierto de beneficencia en el Occidental Square Park.

La mirada de Jasper nunca dejó la pantalla. _Odiaba cuando hacía eso._

Miré a los chicos y Seth me miraba con satisfacción, él había sido testigo de todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer para llegar al lugar en donde estoy. La cara de Edward era un poema, a leguas se notaba la sorpresa que le generaba el saber mi agenda del día.

_Y eso que es un día bastante relajado._

\- Entonces, ¿tienen tiempo de ir a comer? – preguntó alegremente Seth.

Jasper alzó la vista de golpe. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes, necesitaba el contacto con otros seres humanos, y Jasper lo sabía. Suspiró. Yo le di una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡Alitas, por favor! – exclamé, colgándome del brazo de Seth.

\- Esa es mi chica. – me revolvió el cabello. - ¿Vienes Edward? – se volvió.

Inmediatamente detuve todo movimiento posible, mi cuerpo esperó, alerta. Edward pareció pensarlo unos segundos en silencio.

\- Creo que es una buena idea, tomando en cuenta que Isabella y tu van a convivir mucho durante los próximos meses. Tal vez sea conveniente que se vayan conociendo un poco mejor. – Las palabras de Jasper me sorprendieron. _Detestaba que diera por sentado que firmaría el contrato._

\- Bueno… no tengo nada programado hasta mañana… - murmuró Edward, tímido. _Pero, ¿qué le pasa a este chico?_

\- ¡No se diga más! ¡Andando! – Exclamó Seth alegremente.

Todos caminamos en silencio al estacionamiento subterráneo de Cullen E. Poniéndonos de acuerdo en cómo llegar al restaurante de alitas.

_Bueno… Esto será interesante…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia… me emociona porque ya vamos entrando en materia… lo bueno bueno jajaja Ya vemos que Bella y Edward tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más con la ayuda de Seth y Jasper, ¿qué opinan? ¡Déjenme leer sus comentarios!**

**¿Alguna sugerencia de hacia dónde quieren que vaya la historia? ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!**

**Por cierto… La imagen del vestido de Bella para la entrevista está en mi perfil. La canción en la que me inspiré para la escena de la entrevista (la parte donde Bella canta al entrar a la zona de grabación) es Antología de Shakira (últimamente amo a Shakira no sé por qué jaja). También les pediré que vean el video de Lo Hecho Está Hecho de Shakira… pues ese video es de donde saqué la idea de que Seth fuera coreógrafo. Se hablará un poco de eso en el siguiente capítulo, también sabremos un poco más acerca de los inicios de Bella en la industria, así que… se los dejo de tarea jajaja. **

**Creo que por ahora eso es todo… cualquier duda o aclaración, saben que están en toda la confianza de escribirla en un comentario y yo haré todo lo posible por responder.**

**¡No olviden comentar!**

**Y les invito a que pasen a mi nueva adaptación Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala. ¡Todos los días habrá capítulos nuevos!**

**Gracias por el apoyo, saben que amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entramos al establecimiento de la reconocida marca de alitas y cerveza, _de la cual soy una gran fan._

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Mesa para cuatro? – preguntó la jovencita en la entrada de la recepción.

\- Si, una mesa discreta, por favor. – dijo Jasper con expresión seria. _Siempre haciéndose el interesante._

\- Por supuesto, síganme por favor. – murmuró la chiquilla algo intimidada.

Caminamos detrás de la chica, Jasper iba enfrente mío, y Seth a mi lado. Miré un poco atrás, encontrándome a Edward hablando por teléfono en voz baja.

Sentí un pinchazo de curiosidad por saber, mi lado de fanática ganaba algunas veces. No olvidemos que es Edward Masen el que está aquí mismo, mi amor platónico de toda la vida… _sé profesional_, me dije. Sacudí un poco la cabeza.

Llegamos a la mesa y Seth apartó una silla, haciéndome señas para que me sentara. Sonreí un poco, haciéndole caso.

Jasper y Edward se sentaron frente mío y Seth ocupó el lugar a mi lado.

La chica nos tendió una carta a cada uno y con un comentario debajo de su aliento se fue.

\- ¿Deberíamos pedir algo para todos? –preguntó Seth dándome un ligero codazo, haciéndome reír.

\- Yo solo quiero algo con BBQ, por favor. –suspiré cansada.

_¿Cuándo tendré oportunidad de dormir un día completo sin que necesite andar yendo y viniendo a todas partes?_, recosté un cabeza en el hombro de Seth, sintiéndolo hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Has estado bien, cariño? Te noto algo cansada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? –me habló Seth en un susurro.

Alcé un poco la vista para mirar a Seth, quien me la regresaba con los instintos fraternales brillando en sus ojos. Suspiré.

Discretamente alcé la vista para cerciorarme que nadie nos veía. Jasper hablaba por teléfono, como siempre. Edward, por otro lado, no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

No era una mirada penetrante ni grosera, solo parecía curioso. Le di una leve sonrisa, el color empezó a subir por sus mejillas mientras se escondía detrás del menú.

\- Estaré bien, Seth. Sabes que nada ha sido lo mismo. –susurré.

Él no respondió. Sabía de lo que hablaba.

Nada había sido igual desde que oficialmente terminé mi relación con _él_, el amor de mi vida y mi primer amor, hace 3 años.

_Jacob Black._

Nuestra relación no había sido ciertamente un arcoíris lleno de flores y muchos colores, pero en ese momento ambos estábamos necesitados de algo, y sea lo que fuese… lo encontramos en el otro.

Hasta que encontró una mejor oferta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Bajé de mi auto, estaba totalmente cansada. Todo el día metida en el set de grabación… _amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo…_

Aun así, me sentía feliz, pensar en poder dormir entre los brazos de Jake esta noche ponía una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

Me aseguré de ponerle seguro al coche y caminé hacia el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía mi guapísimo novio. Entré al elevador sintiendo la anticipación recorrer mis venas.

Buscando distraídamente las llaves en mi bolso, me tambalee un poco hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

Metí la llave y entré, encendiendo las luces. Dejé mi bolso en la barra de la cocina, pensando en sí debería preparar la cena esta vez o pedir algo rápido. _Ayer cocinó él, debería hacer lo mismo_, pensé sacando algunas verduras del frigorífico planeando en hacerlas con un poco de mantequilla.

Empecé a cortar algunas verduras en cubos pequeños cuando un sonido me hizo detenerme en alerta. _¿Alguien se habrá metido a la casa? ¿Qué tal y es una fan loca que viene a robarse algo? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Todo esto será un escándalo, Jake odia que invadan su privacidad. Es muy reservado incluso con sus compañeros de trabajo…_

Tomé el satén que iba a usar para preparar la cena. Y así, con mi arma en alto caminé por el apartamento, revisando habitación por habitación. Hasta que abrí su habitación. Nuestra habitación.

Mis brazos cayeron laxos a mis costados y el sartén se deslizó de mi mano estrellándose escandalosamente en el suelo.

_¿Esto es siquiera real?_

El amor de mi vida levantó la cabeza, viéndome horrorizado. De un salto salió de la cama, nuestra cama, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo. Me miraba con gran arrepentimiento en los ojos.

Miré hacia la cama y de forma lenta la acompañante me miró. Y me sonrió.

_Jane Vulturi, perra hija de puta._

Me di la vuelta sin creer aun lo que acababa de ver. Dos años… infiernos, dos putos años luchando para sacar esta relación y ahora… Un nudo empezó a crecer en mi garganta, sentí las lágrimas aglomerarse en mis ojos, deslizándose por mi cara sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Escuché los pasos rápidos de Jacob yendo tras de mí.

\- Isa, por favor… -suplicó. Me detuve.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así en tu miserable vida. –lo miré, sintiendo mi mente nublarse por la indignación –¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor olvida que me viste follando con la puta de Vulturi? – me acerqué a él, quien aterrorizado retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Te amo… - susurró. Mi mano se impactó en su mejilla antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – lo señalé con un dedo en alto – Que lo sé. – jadeé sin aliento. _Que esto sea una pesadilla, por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla._

\- No puedo quedarme con Cullen. – se acercó un par de pasos, tomando mis hombros. – Ella no significa nada, y tú lo sabes.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que los sollozos empezaron a salir descontroladamente de mi boca. Por más que intentaba detenerlos las imágenes de Jacob en la cama con Jane se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Alejé a Jacob de un golpe, después de ese vinieron muchos más, sin poder detenerme empecé a golpear su pecho con toda la furia que sentía, y él se quedó inmóvil, recibiendo cada golpe en silencio.

De un momento a otro me tomó en sus brazos, rodeándome. Yo me aferré a él con lo último que quedaba de mi corazón, deseando quedarme ahí por el resto de mi vida.

\- Por favor perdóname… - murmuró contra mi cabello.

\- Te amo, Jacob Black… - sollocé en su pecho. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndome tristemente. – Pero dejas que tu carrera pase por encima de todo… incluso de aquello que dices amar… - su sonrisa se fue apagando. – Yo nunca seré capaz de perdonar algo así.

Tomé sus manos y lo alejé de mí. Me di la vuelta y tomé mi bolso, caminando a la puerta. Volteé una última vez, su imagen derrotada y miserable estaría en mi memoria los siguientes tres años de mi vida. Y posiblemente toda la eternidad.

\- Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo, de verdad espero que esto haya valido la pena.

Y salí para nunca volver.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regresé al presenté cuando sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Seth me sostenía por los hombros con un poco más de presión, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí conmigo. Ya no valía la pena recordar.

\- D… disculpa… -una voz tímida se escuchó detrás de nosotros, seguida por unos ligeros toques en mi hombro.

Seth y yo alzamos la cabeza, para encontrar a una chica algo menuda, con el cabello color azabache un poco por debajo de los hombros. Era linda, sin embargo, su evidente personalidad introvertida la hacía un poco difícil de notar. Traía un par de pantalones, los cuales le quedaban bastante bien, sin embargo, lo que llamaba más la atención era la gran sudadera que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer diminuta entre el mar de tela.

\- ¿Si? – pregunté suavemente al ver con más evidencia su nerviosismo, sentí a Seth y a Edward tensarse a mi alrededor, pero yo solo me moví un poco para poder estar de frente a la chica.

\- Yo… yo… Tu eres… - la chica miró a todos lados, como si se sintiera en peligro.

\- Entiendo, ¿qué te parece si te sientas un momento? – le di un empujón a Seth en el brazo, quien inmediatamente se estiró para jalar una silla de la mesa de al lado.

La chica se sentó sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me parecía ligeramente familiar, así que seguramente nos habíamos encontrado en alguna firma de autógrafos o algo así.

Esperé unos segundos, viéndola ordenar sus pensamientos.

Escuché un taconeo acelerado, dirigiéndose a nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Están listos para ordenar? – la mesera vio a la chica sentada cerca mío y abrió mucho los ojos. – Dios mío, cuanto lo siento. Creí haberme asegurado de que la mesa fuera discreta. – Intentó tomar el brazo de la chica, quien me miró asustada.

\- Está bien, ella está con nosotros, ¿no es así…?

\- Angela… - me susurró la chica, mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

\- Angie está con nosotros. – Sentencié, mirando fijamente a la mesera.

\- Uhm… de acuerdo, me disculpo. – dijo la mesera. Fijé mi vista en Angela, oyendo de fondo la voz de Jasper, seguramente ordenando nuestra comida.

\- Entonces… - miré a Angela con una con una sonrisa tierna, viéndola sonrojarse. - ¿dónde te he visto? – pregunté de forma juguetona. - ¿Chicago? ¿Nueva York? ¿Londres? – pregunté graciosamente.

\- Todas las anteriores… - dijo ella bajando la cabeza y enrojeciendo más, de ser posible.

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿No me conoces? – dijo Seth intentando lucir indignado.

Angela rio bajito, bajando la mirada.

\- Me gustó el video que grabaron juntos… esa coreografía es muy buena. Muy sexy… - no pensé que fuera posible que Angela se sonrojara más todavía.

De repente su atención pasó de nosotros dos a la persona frente a mí. Edward lucía un poco nervioso, como un chiquillo que lo ha sido atrapado en una travesura.

\- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Angela volviendo su vista a mí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – me hice la tonta.

\- ¿Firmarás con Cullen E.? – por su rostro pasaron muchas emociones; miedo, esperanza, indignación y sobre todo expectativa.

Comprendo esos sentimientos, yo misma los había experimentado no hace mucho.

Suspiré.

\- No lo sé, Angie… - dije sinceramente. – Sé que es una gran oportunidad, pero no puedo olvidar mis raíces ni las personas que me han apoyado todo este tiempo… - murmuré con el corazón en la mano.

Angela se puso muy recta y de pronto su cara fue firmeza pura. Me miró a los ojos y dijo solemnemente:

\- Bella… - me tomó de las manos – En nombre de todas las personas que te hemos seguido a lo largo de tu carrera… quiero pedirte que sigas tus sueños, tu felicidad será la nuestra y tu éxito lo sentiremos como nuestro… siempre habrá alguien apoyándote.

El silencio se extendió por la mesa, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

\- Yo… no… - tartamudeé – no sé qué decirte, Angie. – la miré – de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso… - con ternura acaricié su mejilla.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido abrazo.

\- Es cierto, eres la mejor y serás un éxito en todo lo que te propongas. – me sonrió – Pero bueno, en realidad yo solo venía a darte algo. – metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gran sudadera que la cubría. – lo traje desde mi hogar, Mississipi. Cuando me enteré que regresabas a casa supe que debía traerlo, así que le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara y aquí estoy ahora. – me tendió un pequeño peluche de koala.

_Yo amo los koalas._

Y fue ahí donde me golpeó la realidad.

\- ¿Recorriste todo el camino de Mississipi hasta Seattle solo para darme esto? – mi voz subió una octava por la impresión.

\- Valer la pena, Bella. – sin decir nada más se puso en pie y caminó fue del restaurante.

Rodeé el pequeño Koala con mis brazos, sentía la expresión de shock que cruzaba mi rostro, pero pronto fue reemplazado por una sonrisa llena de emoción.

Por esta clase de cosas no pierdo la fe en lo que hago.

\- Eso fue bastante tierno. – escuché la voz de Edward hablarme quedo. Le sonreí.

\- Soy muy afortunada de tener el apoyo de mis fans. – acaricié la cabeza del koala como si fuera mi objeto más preciado. _Aunque de alguna forma, ahora lo era._

\- Creo que ellos te siguen porque notan que eres auténtica. Hasta yo he notado la pasión que tienes por tu carrera, y te lo dice alguien que te conoce desde hace 3 horas. – dijo graciosamente.

Lo miré fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar. La escena con Angela y el comentario de Edward me abrumaron de sobremanera.

Le sonreí enormemente, soltando una pequeña risa. Él me sonrió de vuelta, un poco sonrojado.

.

.

.

\- Y este es el videoclip del que siempre comentan en los programas de chismes… así fue como empezaron los rumores de que nosotros salíamos. – Seth llevaba unos 40 min explicándole a Edward cómo los medios llegaron a la conclusión de que éramos pareja.

Si bien la canción no es tan reveladora, el video ciertamente lo es. Seth y yo habíamos trabajado duro para que quedara perfecto.

Pasamos horas ensayando, repitiendo una y otra vez cientos de movimientos que en ese entonces no era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, Seth era un excelente profesor y un aún más excelente coreógrafo.

Edward veía la pantalla del celular de Seth con los ojos como platos. No tenía a Edward como alguien conservador, si bien nuestra diferencia de edad era considerable creí que él sería un poco más… ¿Carpe Diem? Después de todo era el actor del momento, todas morían por él y todos lo querían en sus películas. Que fuera tímido era lo más raro del mundo.

\- Te ves… - Edward me miró, como si me viera por primera vez. – Sexy. – Me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mojara mis bragas en el acto.

\- Cuando quieras te enseño la coreo. – le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sus ojos brillaron con algo que no supe decir qué era.

_Pero quería que me volviera a sonreís de esa forma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Me atoré un poco con la historia pero a partir de aquí todo debe fluir un poco más deprisa.**

**En fin, ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia? Aquí vimos un poco más de interacción entre nuestros personajes, Angela me pareció super tierna, y tal parece que la imagen que Edward tenía empezará a cambien. ¿quieren un POV Edward?**

**Estuve pensando mucho en el rumbo que tenga nuestra historia… pero aun así quiero escuchar sus comentarios sobre la marcha… saben que me encanta.**

**Por cierto, la última escena me inspiré en el video de Lo Hecho Está Hecho de Shakira, me encanta la coreo y desde la primera vez que la vi el chavo me recordó a Seth jajajaja por si quieren pasar a echarle un ojito, ya saben, para ir entendiendo la historia.**

**En fin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Aún tenía en mi mente la agradable comida de ayer. Quién diría que la famosa y controversial Isabella Swan podría ser una persona sentimental, definitivamente me sentía avergonzado porque me había dejado llevar por los ridículos rumores que la rodeaban.

_Era preciosa, ella lo sabía, todos a su alrededor lo sabían._

Sin embargo, había algo en ella… no era nada lo que había esperado. Conocía a cientos de actores y cantantes con menos fama, con un ego gigantesco.

Secretamente estaba deseando que firmara el contrato de Carlisle para poder llegar a conocerla mejor.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Algún interés por la chica?_ Una voz en mi cabeza se burló de mí.

_¡Claro que no! Acabo de terminar una relación muy larga, hace apenas 3 días que encontré a Tanya con el maldito de Michael… solo necesito un tiempo para procesar todo esto._

_Pero definitivamente Isabella Swan tiene tu atención_, siguió.

Detuve mis pensamientos al darme cuenta el rumbo que estaban tomando. Si Isabella firmaba con Cullen E. sería una compañera de trabajo, _solo mantengamos las cosas profesionales_.

Me obligué a regresar a la realidad, desde hace unos 15 minutos que espero a Carlisle, quien está metido en su oficina desde hace una hora hablando con Tanya… Tendría una (probablemente larga) charla acerca de cómo sería nuestra relación pública.

_Espero que la manden al demonio._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV ISABELLA**

\- No puedo creer que traigas eso puesto… - me decía Jasper por millonésima vez desde que me subí al coche.

_¿Qué quieres, un vestido largo y una tiara?_ Finalmente miré hacia abajo, inspeccionando mi ropa.

Pantalones de algodón grises, los cuales amaba porque era súper cómodos, eran a la cadera y lo suficientemente amplios para sentirme relajada; blusa blanca con un corazón rosa en el medio, entiendo el punto de que es un poco transparente, pero es muy suave, me encanta, además traigo un ligero saco verde menta para censurar todo el conjunto. Mis lindas flats palo de rosa terminaban perfectamente el outfit.

\- Me gusta mi ropa… Carlisle dijo que podía usar algo cómodo, cierra la boca, Jasper. – Contesté con sorna, aburrida de que siempre intentaran cambiar mi ropa.

Escuché a Jasper suspirar frustrado. _Por ahora lo dejará._

Ok, entiendo. Ambos estamos ansiosos por la junta que estamos a punto de tener… Después de algunos años Cullen E. al fi logró que yo revisara el dichoso contrato.

Admito que fue culpa de Edward y su linda sonrisa moja bragas. _Pero ese no es el punto ahora._

La comida de hace unos días de verdad me hizo ver las cosas en perspectiva, mi actividad principal sería estar alrededor de Edward durante al menos dos años (o al menos es el aproximado que me habían dado del contrato… pero eso se arreglará en unos momentos.) y tal parece que nuestra convivencia no será tan mala después de todo, quiero decir ambos somos perfectamente profesionales.

Dejando un momento de lado el hecho de que él sea mi amor platónico de adolescencia… él está en una relación. Sé que Tanya LaBow es la actriz del momento, es perfecta, su sudor debe oler a Chanel No. 5, por el amor de Dios.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me pones nervioso. – masculla Jasper, entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de Cullen E.

_Esto está pasando._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3RA POV**

Edward Masen no podía estar más furioso con una persona, como lo estaba con Tanya LaBow, quien lo miraba con satisfacción; ni más decepcionado de alguien como lo estaba de Carlisle Cullen, su mentor, su aliado (o eso creía él).

\- No puedes hablar en serio, Carlisle… - volvía a repetir el cobrizo, aún sin poder creer nada.

\- Te lo advertí desde el principio, Edward. Tanya acaba de terminar de grabar una película, no necesitamos este tipo de publicidad en todos los periódicos. Entiendo que esta será una situación algo incómoda para ustedes, - miró de soslayo a Tanya, quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. – pero es necesario que los vean en eventos juntos, pasear juntos, cosas que suelen hacer normalmente. Si para cuando empiecen las grabaciones de tu película – miró a Edward solemne – no se ha solucionado nada, entonces lo haremos público. Por ahora no arriesgaré un buen negocio por peleas de cama. – los miró severamente.

Ese fue el momento en el que Tanya se dignó a lucir vagamente avergonzada, pero en el interior se regocijaba al saber que todo seguiría igual, al menos en apariencia.

Lo único que le quedaba era convencer a Edward que lo que hizo había sido un error y todo estaría solucionado.

\- Vamos a casa, Eddie… podremos hablar más tranquilamente. – Tanya puso su mano en el antebrazo del cobrizo.

Este se sacudió deprisa para no tener que soportar su contacto nunca más.

\- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo. – Tanya frunció el ceño y abrió la boca – Escúchame bien, Tanya. Ya no hay nada tuyo en esa casa, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie allí, tienes tu departamento. Decidiste faltarle el respeto a una hermosa relación de tres años, y ahora necesitas hacerte cargo de las consecuencias. Si estoy accediendo a todo este circo y a reunirme hoy contigo, fue por lealtad a Carlisle. No por ti, ni por la prensa, ni por mi reputación. Si por mi fuera, nuestros caminos no se volverían a cruzar nunca; pero soy un profesional y haré lo que mejor sé hacer… - el cobrizo se puso en pie y miró a la rubia altivo, dijo antes de volverse a la puerta para salir. – Actuar.

Tanya lo miró atónita, mientras que Carlisle lo miraba lleno de orgullo, él tampoco estaba cómodo con el acuerdo al que habían llegado, pero su deber era cuidar de los intereses de todos.

\- ¡Carlisle, haz algo! – chilló la rubia, elevando su voz.

\- Lo que hagan en privado no es mi problema, querida. Si me disculpas, debo pedirte que te retires, tengo otra reunión en unos minutos y debo prepararme. – le hizo una seña hacia la puerta, en su interior sintió una satisfacción culposa al ver la mueca de indignación que le dedicó Tanya antes de marcharse detrás de Edward a toda prisa.

La rubia salió deprisa para no perder al cobrizo, intentando tomar su brazo chocó de lleno con su ancha espalda.

\- Eddie, por favor, solo necesitas escucharme unos minutos… las cosas solo pasaron… - el chico le lanzó una mirada de crudo desprecio que la hizo callar de inmediato.

Al otro lado de la sala se escuchó cómo el elevador se abría, la pareja del momento alzó la vista, tensándose al pensarse descubiertos. La rubia se enroscó rápidamente al brazo de Edward, quien luchó contra el reflejo de alejarla.

Isabella Swan entró con la barbilla alta y sus lentes oscuros aún puestos, su sola presencia llenaba la habitación. Su postura erguida y extensa demostraba a una persona que no temía ser vista. En primer plano, su cara no decía nada, tal vez incluso ni los estuviera viendo detrás de esos grandes y costosos lentes de sol; hasta que una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas asomó por encima del borde de sus lentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ISABELLA POV**

\- ¿Edward? – pregunté sorprendida, se supone que esta reunión sería privada. ¿Carlisle lo habrá llamado porque actuaremos juntos? Siempre se ha dicho de Edward es como un hijo para él. – No sabía que estarías aquí. – sonreí un poco, retirando mis lentes y colgándolos en el cuello de mi blusa. Caminé unos pasos hacia él… hacia ellos.

Rápidamente doy un repaso a la rubia pegada a Edward, esa debe ser Tanya LaBrow. Era casi de la estatura de Edward, su delgadez parecía casi enfermiza, había escuchado que las modelos llevaban dietas estrictas, pero, creí que lo de hoy eran los cuerpos voluptuosos. No sabía qué esperar.

Lo más resaltante en su figura era su sedoso cabello rubio fresa y su extremadamente estrecha cintura. Sus hombros ligeramente anchos daban una apariencia casi esquelética. Su apariencia no podía parecer más superficial, una típica mujer de portada, acostumbrada a todo tipo de lujos.

¿Qué era esta incomodidad? Todos sabían que Edward y Tanya estaban juntos desde hace algunos años. Sin embargo, algo se revuelve en mi interior al verlos en vivo y a todo color frente a mí.

_La pareja dorada en todo su esplendor._

\- Carlisle quería tener una charla rápida para hacernos cargo de unos asuntos. – Me alegró no haber estado usando falda. Dios sabe que esa sonrisa derretía bragas a diestra y siniestra. - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – Una risita tonta salió de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

_Contrólate, Isabella._

\- Creo que a estas alturas todos saben qué es lo que hago aquí. – sonreí arrogante rodando los ojos.

Mi vista se desvió al resto de la amplia sala de espera, intentando despejar mi mente.

Escuché la suave risa de Edward y rápidamente me enfoqué en él y sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Un carraspeo rompió nuestra conexión y ambos volteamos hacia la rubia a su lado.

\- Ah, sí. Ella es Tanya. – dijo de mala gana, dándome una sonrisa de disculpa, como si él tampoco quisiera que ella estuviera ahí.

Ella rápidamente se separó y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano.

\- Tanya LaBow, la novia oficial de Edward. – dijo airosamente, sonriendo enormemente.

_Si, bueno. Nada nuevo flacucha._

\- Isabella Swan. – dije secamente. No tengo ningún interés en empezar una conversación con _Tanya_.

Edward cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómodamente.

\- Bueno, Isa. Espero verte por aquí más seguido. – dijo animadamente, guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí con coquetería.

\- Tu puedes verme las veces que quieras. – dije sonriente, regresándole el guiño.

Pasé a un lado de ellos, sintiendo la mirada de Tanya perforándome la nuca.

Al fondo de la sala, una puerta se abrió y Carlisle Cullen me reconoció rápidamente. Me brindó una gran sonrisa y salió completamente, caminando hacia mí.

\- ¡Isabella! Me alegro mucho de verte, que bueno que llegas un poco más temprano, así no perdemos tiempo. – dijo amigablemente, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando nos separamos, Jasper se encontraba a mi lado, tendiéndole la mano en dirección a Carlisle.

\- Terminemos con esto, chicos. – dije de manera graciosa, intentando sacudirme los nervios de encima.

Carlisle me sonrió y señaló hacia su oficina, dejándome entrar primero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Demonios, Carlisle es bueno negociando._

Después de lo que probablemente habían sido las dos horas más largas de mi vida, habíamos llegado a lo siguiente:

El contrato duraría aproximadamente dos años, lo que era lógico pues es un poco más de lo que duraría la grabación de la película, más el asistir a premiers, eventos y esa clase de cosas que suceden después.

No podría producir ninguna clase de material durante esos dos años. Técnicamente si puedo, pero legalmente todo lo que produjera durante ese tiempo sería propiedad de Cullen E. y por lo tanto mis ganancias sería prácticamente nulas. _Y juro haber visto una sección en el contrato que decía que al terminar el negocio tendría que darle cierto porcentaje a Cullen E. si continuaba promoviendo dicho material._

Por otro lado, si Cullen E. llega a solicitarme algún tipo de material, aparentemente no habría mayores consecuencias más que un mínimo porcentaje de ganancia para ellos cuando terminara el contrato.

Cullen E. tendría libertad de cambiar mi imagen. Ahora, Carlisle prometió que no harían nada drástico y que hablaría con su personal para solo "pulir mi imagen un poco". _Aún no sé cómo sentirme por eso._

Eran pocos los puntos dominantes en el contrato, pero hablábamos de mi imagen, mi esencia. Francamente no tendría gran impacto en mi vida personal (básicamente porque no tengo), fuera de las grabaciones era libre de hacer mi vida común y corriente, a menos que tuviera algún compromiso o Carlisle decidiera que debía asistir a algún evento. La única verdadera preocupación que tengo es la opinión de mis fans. No me gustaría que, solo por querer abarcar un público más amplio, pueda llegar a perder a las maravillosas personas que me apoyaban desde el inicio de mi carrera.

La imagen del rostro del Angela llegó a mi mente.

"– _En nombre de todas las personas que te hemos seguido a lo largo de tu carrera… quiero pedirte que sigas tus sueños, tu felicidad será la nuestra y tu éxito lo sentiremos como nuestro… siempre habrá alguien apoyándote."_

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada, les daré unos minutos para que lo discutan en privado. – Carlisle fue muy amable al ver mi expresión indecisa.

Se puso de pie y nos dio una ligera sonrisa, caminando hacia la salida, cerrándola con un suave clic.

Escuché a Jasper suspirar a mi lado, por mi lado me deslicé un poco hacia abajo en mi asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerré un momento mis ojos, procesando la reunión completa.

\- Dime lo que piensas… - dijo Jasper, acercándose un poco más a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza hacia su dirección. Él me observaba atentamente, de verdad importándole lo que yo tenía que decir.

\- Es un gran cambio. – susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Él tomó mis manos.

\- Estamos aquí porque quieres explorar en el mundo de la actuación. Cuando hablé anteriormente con Carlisle, ambos coincidimos en que te falta muy poco para poder desarrollar tu máximo potencial. Él de verdad se siente honrado que decidiéramos venir aquí en lugar de Vulturi, sabe el esfuerzo que te está costando y lo que conlleva. Estoy contigo, Isa, haremos lo que tu decidas.

La respiración se me atascó en la garganta.

Lo sentía como un paso gigantesco en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando firmé con Charlie me sentí tan nerviosa como en este momento. Confiaba en Carlisle de alguna manera, pero el que Jasper estuviera tan seguro, que la persona que había estado a mi lado tantos años estuviera seguro de que este era un buen siguiente paso, hizo que la decisión no fuera tan difícil.

_Entonces supe que era lo correcto._

Apreté un poco más la mano de Jasper en la mía. Le di una pequeña sonrisa que él me regresó.

Escuché la puerta abrirse suavemente de nuevo. Carlisle estaba de regreso.

\- ¿Pensaron en algo? Podría pedir algo para que podamos almorzar si quieren discutir algo más conozco un excelente restaurante que puede enviarnos algo sencillo…

\- Lo haremos. – ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar mi voz. Carlisle me miró esperanzado, sonriendo un poco. – Voy a firmar…

Sin perder tiempo, Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abriendo un par de cajones, puso ante nosotros un pequeño montoncito de hojas con los términos que habíamos discutido anteriormente, dejando a un lado una pluma dorada de aspecto costoso.

\- Estás tomando la decisión correcta. – dijo animadamente, mirando cómo firmaba el contrato.

Después de unos 6 o quizá 7 minutos de asegurar que todo el papeleo estaba completo, Carlisle añadió:

\- En unos días será la fiesta anual de la empresa, me parece bastante adecuado el anunciar nuestro nuevo vínculo contigo, para que todos te conozcan. Espero verte allí.

_Nada como una fiesta para levantarme los ánimos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Finalmente! ¡Aleluya! ¡Al fin, actualización!**

**Jajajaja sorpresa! Al fin pude terminar este cap, me faltaban varios detalles por pulir y no estaba segura de cómo exponer los acuerdos a los que llegaron Bella y Carlisle jeje pero al fin encontré el modo adecuado de plasmarlo de manera sencilla.**

**Espero les haya gustado, creo que después de este capítulo, lo demás debe ser relativamente fácil jajaja así que espero tener una actualización pronto.**

**Por cierto, estén pendientes de mis actualizaciones porque hoy cumplo mi primer año publicando fanfics en esta linda plataforma jajaj y quiero festejarlo con una nueva adaptación, así que durante el día estaré publicando algunas cosillas…**

**A demás de que hoy es mi cumpleaños jajaj sobreviví otro año y estoy muy orgullosa de mi jaja ha ido duro y cansado, pero estoy intentando vivir un día a la vez, rodeada de personas que me aprecian y que solo quieren lo mejor para mí.**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo, por leerme y por apoyar mis proyectos n.n**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario para saber qué les parece y qué rumbo les gustaría que tuviera la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
